Blood Red
by Bluewolveswild
Summary: It was just a walk in the forest near the village at night. No big deal right? Legends are just legends, they aren't real, right.. OOC, I have decided to try and continue this, Please review :D
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights go to Kishimoto.**

**I only own the plot, this is my first fic, and came to me while listening to blood red by the maine.**

It was oddly foggy tonight; maybe even a little bit darker, well she was in the woods at quite a late time to begin with, in the middle of fall.

She knew it wasn't safe to go out at night, let alone just the forest, from all the myths and legends about the late night creatures. But they were legends so what was there to be afraid of?

So she walks further away from her small village in the unknown that was the forest surrounding her tiny village. There was a slight breeze tossing her pale pink hair softly to the left, she pulled up her blue hand knitted scarf to cover her mouth. She walks to her favorite clearing she always visits during the day, the grass was still a bright green with reds and oranges scattered here and there from the fallen leaves. You couldn't really see all that now, just a lot of midnight blue hues and a few bright spots from the moonlight coming through the trees. She sits down in the center of the clearing and listens to the noises of nature as she lies down on her back and looks up at the sky. "it's a beautiful sight to see, all these stars along the night sky" she whispers softly to no one in particular. Her bright emerald green eyes shine from the moonlight and give her a slight angelic look. She turns her head swearing she heard a crunch of leaves somewhere in the distance; she waits not hearing anything else and passes it off a small animal. But did it even sound like a small animal? She doesn't worry, nothing ever happens in her small quiet village.

A few minutes pass, maybe ten, when she hears another crunch of leaves just a bit closer now, but this time it doesn't stop at one "one, two...three" she counts quietly to herself before she sits upright and listens for more noises, "there's no way that's an animal" she stands up as she hears more steps, she sure now. These were not the steps of a four legged animal. They were heavier, slower even. So close too. So why does it sound like it's coming from everywhere but nowhere all the same, she's looking around somewhat frantically now looking for some sign that she wasn't just being paranoid. She hears the last crunch, just behind her, she turns so fast she's surprised she didn't get whiplash. However she is surprised to see a man, a little taller than her. She swears he's the most beautiful man she's ever seen, dark raven black hair, perfect jaw line, skin as pale as snow. What capture her attention the most are his eyes that seem to glow a deep blood red. She staggers a bit at his eyes. He looks dead like the description for the blood drinker legend that has her village hanging garlic from their windows in fear, but at the same time he doesn't. Surely he isn't one of them, it's not possible. But there's something inside her that's screaming at her to run. But she can't, as much as she wants to she simply can't so she stands there with fear bubbling more and more with every passing second, it feels like it's been hours since she turned and seen him, his eyes are keeping her there. She can't look away, and it's becoming clear to her that maybe these myths and legends are very much real. So here she is her eyes wide with fear as this dark man is just staring at her without moving a single inch, no movements of taking breaths, dark evil radiating off of him in waves, so dark she swears she can see it. She somehow gets the will to close her eyes and she repeatedly tells herself that she didn't see him, that he's not standing in front of her just a few feet away, but he is. And just as she's about to open her eyes she feels a sudden breeze that's definitely not from the wind, she feels him standing behind her. She opens her eyes wide with the feeling of wanting to scream as she feels his hand bolt out to grab her head and turn it with enough force to hurt and she feels him sink his fangs in to her neck and the feeling of him sucking her life out. She wants to kick and scream but she has no will to do so, she feels weak already. He lets her go and she drops to floor she turns to him and sees him giving her an evil smirk "oh but it is possible, my dear" he says lowly almost growling. He walks away and just before he vanishes ever so quietly he turns and says "we'll meet again" She can feel the blood dripping down her neck. She's still in shock. Cant' believe that this happened. "why didn't he kill me?" she whispers

And she lies on her stomach not turning away from where he vanished from just moments ago, she thinks to herself that maybe she should've listened to all the stories that she thought were just silly myths, now that she has seen one to be true right before her own eyes. She lies there never looking away from that spot in fear that he may come back and finish her off, but he doesn't and when she has the strength to get up, she bolts back to her village and never looks back. Afraid of seeing dark eyes glowing in the dark of the truly unknown forest that will forever haunt her with his last words he spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura awoke with a start, cold sweats, heavy breathing and heart beating impossibly fast is what every morning has become for her. Every night is filled of nightmares full of Crimson eyes and raven hair. She wipes sweat from her slightly large forehead and holds her hands in her hands to calm herself down. This is her morning routine ever since that night one month ago in the woods. _**"Will I ever go back to normal?" **_She gets ready for school slipping on her green plaid uniform skirt and a simple white button up. _**"I shouldn't be afraid. I haven't seen him since, maybe he re-croaked"**_ Sakura stands in front of her mirror and rakes her fingers through her hair to put in a low side pony to cover the only evidence of said night. She runs down her stairs, grabs an apple to eat on the way. The pinkette hasn't mentioned that night to anyone, in fear that no one would actually believe her. Asking herself everyday why that perfect yet evil man- no, _vampire_ even let her live...

The people that were thought to be attacked but such a beast never returned, at least not alive anyway. As she gets to the front of her school, she realizes just how big Konoha high _really_ is. What once was a thriving school filled with hundreds maybe even thousands of students was now just a few lucky hundred students. The school had to close half of the building, which now lies abandoned. Sakura was in her last year of the school, couldn't wait to leave Konoha high and Konoha village. Sakura walks to her locker when she hears her best friend Ino "Hey forehead! Did you hear the amazing news" the curvy blonde with striking blue eyes asks Sakura while running up to her. "News? What happened now?" thinking that maybe the knuckle head Naruto pulled another prank on Tsunade the principle of the school. "There's a new guy here, dark as night hair and eyes like fresh blood; is what the talk is" _**"dark hair and red eyes huh? Could be a coincidence" **_Ino looks at Sakura for a sign to continue "Oh sorry go ahead Ino-pig" "hmph. Well it seems his name Is Sasuke Uchiha, Of the old royals from hundreds years ago, Looks like his family is full of hotties" she winks at the pinkette "but miss princess Karin seems a bit obsessed already" "Well that's not really that surprising" they chuckle at the red headed girl, and Sakura opens her locker to see a black blur from the corner of her eye "Forehead look! It's him the hottie Sasuke" She whispers aggressively.

Sakura turns, she feels her stomach lurch, her eyes are wide, and she can't breathe. She runs down the hall to the front doors hoping he doesn't see her _**"no. NONONO. I thought it was just a coincidence but now I know. That's him. That the vampire, but how. It's daylight. Sun shining enough to blind anyone" **_"SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" The blonde yells to closed ears, her yelling causes Sasuke to looks over at the fuss, he sees a familiar head of pink running out the doors, sure it was just a blur but he wouldn't forget that girl even if he tried. Her blood was too _delicious. "Well looks like we will be meeting sooner than I had thought" _ Evil smirk plastered on his face as he puts his hands in his pockets and walks to class.

"_**Why couldn't he just disappear, not come back and find other humans to feed on and ruin!?" **_ Sakura thinks to herself as she run to her home. She runs up her stairs into her room and sits on her floor. Holding her head as all the familiar feelings come back. She knows she's frightened. Who wouldn't be? This isn't a love story between a human and a vampire, this was life threatening. She could die. _**"I need to stop, I'm not making myself any better, maybe it's not even him" **_She laughs sarcastically_** "who am I kidding, how could I ever forget those eyes and that hair. They haunt my nights, there's no mistaking it, it's that dammed beast from the woods that night" She**_ lies in her bed with the covers over head. As thoughts of what she has to do runs through her mind. _**Some normal teenage life you have going for ya.**_

**Probably still over detailing things, I'm trying not to, it's because I dread writing as a guy, or with a guy character. I'm also not very good with romance, so I'm not sure this will romantic. Maybe one sided. Any suggestions would be much appreciated. This was much longer but I cut somethings out that just werent going to be missed**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D ID LOVE TO KNOW HOW BAD/GOOD THIS IS**


End file.
